poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel)
This is how the ending goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Everyone gets up) Volcanion: You, you're still here? Ash Ketchum: I said I wanted to protect Pokemon right? I would never tell a lie. Volcanion: All of you. You know what. Jeri Katou: What is it? Volcanion: I'm going to make you all honorary Nebel Plateau Pokemon! Ash Ketchum: Honorary Pokemon? Tai Kamiya: It called us an honorary Nebel Plateau Pokemon. Serena: Hey, I think it sounds really cool! Bonnie: Yeah! I wanna be one! Yep, right Squishy? Shoutmon: We should thank Squishy for helping us out to save Nebel Plateau from the weapon firing at this place. Clemont: Well I'm happy to accept, it's a real honor! (All the Nebel Plateau Pokemon cheer in happiness) T.K. Takaishi: We're all honorary Nebel Plateau members! Patamon: Yeah! Matt Ishida: This is awesome! (He hears his SUPS1 communicator and he answers it) Hello? Hey, MCPD Mixels, what is it? What? Seriously?! Okay, thank you. (He closes his communicator) Tai Kamiya: What is it Matt? Matt Ishida: It's the MCPD Mixels. Gabumon: What did they say? Kuffs: '''We said I sent these Alva's Subordinates and the Duke of Weselton in jail. '''Matt Ishida: Yeah, Alva's Subordinates and the Duke of Weselton are in jail! Chris & Martin Kratt: '''Yeah! '''Sora Takenouchi: I can't believe this! Biyomon: Amazing! Shuff: We make Electrock dance party! (The Electroids and the Cragsters dance in celebration) Takato Matsuki: We are Honorary Members of Nebal Plateau! Guilmon: Honorary Members of Nebel Plateau! Yay! Jeri Katou: And we are thrilled that we're all Safe, For the Mixels! Guilmon: As we thanked for everyon we gather, we did well! Flain: Way to go, dudes, duettes and one Legendary Fire and Water type Pokemon! Teslo: You did it! Teslo: I'm so happy! Krader: Me too! Gobba: Me three! Flurr: Same here! Kraw: We did it! Magnifo: That is one big amazing adventure! Glomp: Sure does! Scorpi: Yep! Burnard: That was cool! Slumbo: We did an honor! Globert: You said it! Elsa the Snow Queen: We save Nebel Plateau! Anna: I'm so happy to hear that! Kari Kamiya: I know! Davis Motomiya: And now those enemies are out of the way. They will never bothered you guys anymore! Aviva: I'm so happy! Koki: Me too! Jimmy Z: I'm glad those Villains are finally out of the way! Nikolai: Yes. Not to mention, Natalia is already dead again. Mordecai: Yeah, me too. With those bad guys out of the way, you Volcanion and Magearna, along with all of the Nebel Plateau Pokemon can finally live together in peace. Sora Takenouchi: Correct! Biyomon: I can finally enjoy flying many flying type Pokemon! Lunk: Yay, thanks to my Sneezing bud Meltus. Meltus: Lunk, that's cool! Tino Tonitini: Yeah, Thanks for saving us Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Your very welcome, Tino my boyfriend I've ever had. Tai Kamiya: That was so cool, what you guys did it. (Tai and Takato hi five their hands and Agumon and Guilmon hi five their claws as Pikachu jumps off of Ash and the DigiDestined's Digimon joins the Nebel Plateau) Sakura Avalon: '''That was awesome! '''Kero: '''Great! '''Li Showron: '''I'm glad those villains are defeated! '''Meilin Rae: '''Yeah! '''Madison Taylor: '''How awesome is it? I got it on video! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''We did everything to destroy Alva's Staff! '''Mikey Kudo: '''We did it! '''Shoutmon: '''Oh yeah! '''Tagiru Akashi: '''Awesome! '''Gumdramon: '''Cool! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Nice one Destroying Alva's Staff from controlling the Mega Evolution Army! '''Marcus Damon: Since they're free, I guess they go back to the wild, or return back to their trainers. Tai Kamiya: (Pats Ash in the back with his hand) Look at the bright side, you manage to destroy Alva's staff and free all the Mega Evolution Pokemon army from his control! And my guess is, all the Mega Evolved Pokémon army are beating the villains up already. (Laughs) Ash Ketchum: (Laughs) It was nothing, Tai. (Pikachu and Agumon happily joins the Nebel Plateau Pokémon before joining with Volcanion) Volcanion: Hey, Electric Nuisance, Yellow Fire Breather and your friends and the Mixels. Agumon: What is it? Volcanion: Your friend Ash. Along with your other friends Tai and the others, you've always seems to be getting yourself into trouble. Take extra good care of him. Guilmon: We will always do that, right? Takato Matsuki: Right, buddy. Henry Wong: Now what you say to Volcanion, Magearna and the others, Terriermon? Terriermon: Momentai. (Volcanion smiles and every heroes joins the Nebel Plateau Pokemon as Team Rocket watches they all leave and then the camera zooms out of the Nebel Plateau as the movie ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes